Crazy Jim
Crazy Jim' is an NPC added on the System Update. He can gives daily quests, life goals, and epic quests when phoned. Using a telephone you can dial his phone number which is 12345. Quests Daily Quests In Daily Quests, the player needs to deliver Crazy Jim lots of seeds, particularly low-tiered seeds. Growtopians need to deliver 2 types of items (blocks, seeds, clothes) to Crazy Jim, the amount ranges from 1-200. The quests automatically resets at 00.00 GT time, hence the name Daily Quest. When completed, a Growtoken is rewarded to the player. This quest can only be done once a day. Life Goals Life goals are like Mini Quests you need to finish to raise your Awesomeness level, each quest you complete gives you a specific prize. You will get 3 life goals a day and will be reseted (if you complete or cancel them) at 00.00 GT time and they can be any one of the following: *Defeat X''' players in a Game *Harvest '''X providers *Smash X''' rarity of blocks *Smash '''X blocks *Deliver X''' of (blocks, clothing or even non-rarity items like World Locks) *Harvest '''X rarity from trees *Plant X''' rarity of seeds *Earn '''X XP *Sew X''' items *Defeat '''X villains from crime fighting *Catch X''' lb of fish *Deliver '''X gems *Find X''' radioactive items with a Geiger Counter *Forge '''X items *Trap X''' lb of sea life in lobster traps *Earn '''X Growtokens (buying doesn't count) The prizes are random rarity seeds, random amounts of gems and experience. Each completed life goal grants the player 1% Awesomeness. The higher your Awesomeness level is, the harder the life goals, and the bigger the prizes, also needed for an epic quest. Epic Quests *Catch a Perfect Stonefish *Sew a Wool Scarf *Lock a world with a Emerald Lock *Discover the Truth (Referring to the Illuminati Stone.) *Plant a Wizard's Staff tree *Forge an Iron Buckle *Dress up as Locke The Traveling Salesman *Own a Top 10 rated world *Achieve 100% Awesomeness *Complete a Massive Trauma Surgery *Craft a Xenonite Crystal *Hatch a Black Crystal Dragon *Beat a Blanket Cape out of a supervillain *Find a Topaz Block in a Golden Treasure Hoard *Buy a Riding Bumblebee or Riding Raven from the Store (Can only buy it in Easter and Halloween.) *Buy a Golden Pickaxe with Growtokens *Win a Wolf Tamer's Glove from Wolfworld *Get a Ghost Charm from a Spirit Storage Unit explosion *Get a Teddy Bear from a Awkward Friendly Unicorn *Compact a dress into a Mystery Dress *Combust a stack of 200 Highly Combustible Box in a world you own. *Catch a Octopus Head *Complete the "Growtopian of the Year" achievement. *Splice a Weather Machine - Comet *Win 200 Carnival Games *Buy a Diamond Dragon from Locke The Traveling Salesman *Win World Of The Day or Video Of The Week *Have all Ringmaster Rings in your inventory *Level up to level 100 *Hold 3 Legendary Items in your inventory *Complete all of the achievements After completing all the Epic Quests, visit this website to claim your own custom item. Category:NPCs Category:Male NPCs Category:Telephone NPCs Category:Unobtainable Category:Seedless Category:No rarity Category:Unsplicable